Der Brief,den ich nie schreib
by Schattendiebin
Summary: So standen die beiden noch ca. eine halbe Stunde vor dem Grab,als sich Shinichi umdrehte und ging.Shiho blickte ihm kurz nach,dann folgte sie ihm.Zusammen verließen sie den Friedhof.Schweigen gingen sie nebeneinander nach Hause.
1. Sherrys fears and thoughts

Kapitel 1:Sherrys Ängste und Gedanken

2 Jahre ist es jetzt schon her,dass Conan wieder seine alte Gestalt hatte.2 Jahre,indem er sich versteckt hatte und Ran sich noch größere Sorgen machte.Heute wollte er ihr alles sagen!Die ganze Wahrheit,über die Organisation,das Gift und..Sherry...

Ja,er wollte Ran über Sherry erzählen.Genau wusste er nicht wieso,aber immer,wenn er sie sah,hatte er so ein komische Gefühl in der Magengegend.Vielleicht war er ja doch in sie verliebt?Aber er redete sich immer ein,dass er sich das nur ausgedacht hatte..Aber auch Shiho ging es nicht anderst.Am liebsten wäre sie fortgerannt,wenn sie ihn sah,jedes Mal!Und sie war auch dagegen,dass Shinichi Ran alles sagen wollte.Denn dann,so dachte sie,hätte sie ihn für immer verloren.Darüber hatte sie sich viele Gedanken gemacht.Darüber,dass Shinichi mit Ran zusammenkommt,dass die Organisation sie doch findet und,dass einer von ihnen sterben würde.Komischer Weise machte sich Shiho riesige Sorgen um Ran..Warum weiß sie nicht,aber sie machte sich Sorgen!

Vielleicht,weil sie wusste,dass sich Shinichi etwas antun würde,wenn Ran wegwäre.Langsam stiegen Tränen in die Augen der 18-jährigen und sie schrieb den letzten Satz in ihr Tagebuch."Ich liebe ihn doch..."Das war der letzte Satz.Dann schloss sie das Büchlein und ließ sich rücklinks auf ihr Bett fallen..Mittlerweile war sie in eine eigene Wohnung gezogen.Direkt gegenüber der Detektei Mori,um genau zu sein.Sie beobachtete Ran!Vielleicht,weil sie hoffte,dass sie Shinichi irgendwann die Treppen zur Eingangstür der Detektei entlanggehen sehen würde.Deswegen starrte sie fast die ganze Zeit auf diesen Punkt.Manchmal fragte Sherry sich natürlich,ob Ran sie sah,aber bis jetzt konnte sie ihre Frage noch nicht beantworten..Shiho war nicht oft draußen gewesen,sah ziemlich abgemagert aus und konnte nachts nicht schlafen.Und zwar,weil sie in ständiger Angst lebte.Das Gin und Wodka sie findet,sie töten..Weiter wollte sie nicht denken!Und Angst,um Shinichi..'Was er wohl macht?',überlegte sie.Warscheinlich hatte er sie schon vergessen,denn sie hatten sich schon über ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen.

Shinichi war auf dem Weg zu Ran.Zur vor der Detektei stattete er dem Blumengeschäft,unter Shihos Wohnung,eine Besuch ab.Er kaufte für seine Ran rote Rosen.Doch...

Genau in dem Augenblick,als Shinichi bei der Detektei Mori klingelte,wurde Ran,in Shibuya,von einem Auto erfasst.Und zwar von einem schwarzen Porsche,mit dem Kennzeichen 48-69!Es war der Wangen von Gin.Die Organsation hatte sich vorgenommen,Shinichi leiden zulassen,indem sie ihm das nahmen,was er überalles liebte:Ran.Genau in dem Moment,als der Wagen die Oberschülerin verfasste,durchzuckte Shinichi so ein unwohles Gefühl.

/Was war das../

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So..

Ende im Gelände!..XDDDDDD

Jetzt wisst ihr auch,wer stirbt..

lol

Wenn ich weiterschreibseln soll,schreibt mir ein Kommi!-v

Sherry


	2. At the cemetery

Kapitel 2:Auf dem Friedhof(Warum..?):

Hallo Leute!

Hier nun das 2.Kapi von meiner FF "Der Brief(den ich nie schrieb)"..

Ich werde zu Anfang einen kleinen Zeitsprung machen..!

xxx-eure Sherry.

PS:

/../Gedanke

(..)Mein Mist!XDD(Ist neu dazu gekommen!looooool)

".."Gespräch

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Jahr später

Shinichi stand an dem Grab von Ran.Traurig blickte er ihren Grabstein an.

/Warum du..?Warum haben sie dich umgebracht,und nicht mich/

Der Oberschüler wurde wütend.Wütend auf Gin und Wodka und auch ein bisschen wütend auf sich selbst.Er hätte sie beschützen sollen..Leise fiel der Schnee und jemand näherte sich dem Detektiv.Die Person legte Shinichi eine Hand auf die Schulter.Er drehte sich erschrocken um.

"Haibara..",flüsterte er,"Was machst du hier?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge blickte das Mädchen an."Nun..Ich bin dir gefolgt!" "Und warum,wenn ich fragen darf!",entgegnete Shinichi und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen."Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht,entschuldigung,Herr Detektiv!",antwortete Shiho trotzig."Sorgen gemacht..?",fragte Shinichi unglaubwürdig.

"Ja..",nickte die 18-jährige."Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?" "Wie gesagt:Ich bin dir gefolgt.Ich habe dich vorhin gesehen und da bin ich dir hinterher gegangen." "Aha.."(Aha!Oô..Hmm..Shini hat auch schon bessere Antworten gegeben!XD)"Na ja",begann Shiho,"Wird es dir nicht langsam zu kalt?Immerhin stehst du hier schon seit über ein einhalb Stunden."

"Doch,aber..Ich will noch nicht gehen..",entgegnete Shinichi.(Warum!Oô..Willst du etwa erfrieren,Herr Kudo?leicht geschockt schaut)"U-und..Warum?",blickte das rotblonde Mädchen den Oberschüler verwundert an."Ich will noch bleiben!",starrte Shinichi weiter auf den Grabstein.(Na,das ist ja ein ganz toller Grund!--'')"Ok..Soll ich noch hier bleiben?",fragte Shiho kurz."Ja,bitte.."(Wow!Shini hat sogar das Zauberwort gesagt..XDD..Na,da bleibt Sherry da gerne..!rofl)

So standen die beiden noch ca. eine halbe Stunde vor dem Grab,als sich Shinichi umdrehte und ging.Shiho blickte ihm kurz nach,dann folgte sie ihm.Zusammen verließen sie den Friedhof.Schweigen gingen sie nebeneinander nach Hause.Shiho hatte ihre Hände in ihre Jackentaschen gesteckt und schaute ab und zu,aus den Augenwinkeln,zu Shinichi.Dieser blickte in den,von weißen Wolken bedeckten,Himmel.

/Oh mann..Kudo..Warum ist das alles nur so kompliziert../(Ja,genau!Warum?Ich mein,Ran is aus'm Weg!Jetzt wäre der passende Zeitpunkt für 'en bissel Romantik,mensch!--')

Als sie vor Shinichis Haus ankamen,sagte Shiho schnell:"Also..Bis bald,Kudo.." "Tschüß Shiho..",flüsterte Shinichi,bevor Shiho ging.Es waren nur ein paar Schritte,bis zu ihrem Haus.Als sie also drüben ankam,holte sie die Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und schloss die Tür auf.Dann betrat sie das warme Haus...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...

Und nun is auch dieses Kapi fertig!

Ich hoffe,es hat euch gefallen..;)

Wenn ja,dann möcht ich gerne ein Kommi lesen!XDDD

xxx-eure Sherry


	3. Secrets of love

Kapitel 3:Secrets of Love(Die Liebe kommt meistens dann,wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet!)

Hallo ihr da draußen!

Bin seit gestern wieder total in Schreiblaune..XDDDD

Deswegen hier das 3. Kapi!

xxx-eure Sherry.

PS:In dem Kapi is ziemlich(nich ziemlich,extrem viel)Romantik,also in dem Fall wirklich nichts für Ranichi-Fans!XDDD

(Mich würd's eh wundern,wenn hier ein Ranichi-Fan meine FF liest..XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Ach ja:Kurzer Gruß noch an die SherryxShini-Fans(Sorry,aber ich grüß euch nunmal gerne,Leutz!XDDDDD..')und an meine Saki!N.W.L.Y.,Sweety!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho saß daheim und arbeitete,als es an der Tür klingelte.(Na,wer ist das wohl?XDDDDDD..Derjenige,der es weiß,kriegt 'nen Keks,oder 2,oder 3..XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)Sie stand auf,verließ ihr Labor und öffnete die Tür."S-shinichi?Was machst du denn hier?"

Shinichi stand vor Shihos Tür."Hallo..Darf ich reinkommen?",fragte er sie."Ja,klar..Komm rein!",antwortete sie und trat zur Seite,damit er eintreten konnte.(Oh gott..Jetz werd ich größenwahnsinnig!"Eintreten",also nee...XDD)

Shiho schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte Shinichi erwartungsvoll an.(Noch so ein Wort:"erwartungsvoll"..Ich glaub,ich hab zu viel "MSTing #1: Liebe aus Not - Die Gefühle Spielen verrückt" gelesen..!mööööp..(..'')Oh gott..Kann man bitte jemand einen Psychater rufen?Ich muss echt in die Klapse!)

"Was gibts denn?Ist irgendwas passiert?",fragte die 19-jährige schließlich.(Warum 19-jährige?Ich hab doch im 2.Kapi geschrieben "Ein Jahr später"!Also sind die Charas auch älter gewurden!XDDDDD..I-wie logisch,oder?oô..XDDD..drop)"Passiert..?Was soll denn passiert sein..?",wunderte sich ihr Gegenüber.Shiho zuckte mit den Schultern."Weiß ich nicht.Es hätte ja was neues von der BO geben können!"(Für alle,die's nicht wissen:BOBlack OrganizationSchwarze Organisation!..XDDDD)

Shinichi schüttelte kurz den Kopf,dann sagte er:"Kann ich vielleicht mit dir reden?" "Äh,ja..Sollen wir in die Küche gehen?",verwundert schaute Shiho den Detektiv an.Shinichi nickte und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in die Küche.(Oh je..Ich hör wohl heute nich mehr auf...Dabei hab ich schon aufgehört "MSTing #1: Liebe aus Not - Die Gefühle Spielen verrückt" zu lesen..!XDDDDDDD..Na ja,ich sag nur:C'est la vie!.So ist das Leben eben!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD..tot rofl)

Als sie in der Küche ankamen(War wohl ein sehr weiter Weg!XDDD),setzten sie sich.Eine ganze Weile starrte Sherry(Und damit bin nicht ich gemeint!XDDDDDDD)den dunkelhaarigen Oberschüler an,als er plötzlich sagte:"Ich bin wirklich ein Dummkopf..." Shiho horchte auf."Warum?Was meinst du damit?",fragte sie Shinichi verwundert.

"Erst..",begann Shinichi,"Erst,nachdem Ran starb,habe ich gemerkt,wen ich eigentlich wirklich liebe...!"(Und jetzt..trommelwirbelBitte alle aufgepasst!Hier das Liebesgeständnis des Jahres 2006!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.../..freu,dropNein,ich hab keinen Dachschaden und in Therapie bin ich,gott sei dank,auch noch nicht!'''..XDD..--'')

"Äh,was?Was soll das denn bedeuten,Kudo?",schaute Shiho Shinichi noch verwunderter an.(Also,noch verwunderter,als Sherry jetzt ist,kann sie gar nicht mehr werden,oder?XDD)

Shinichi nickte."Mir ist klar gewurden,dass es eigentlich nur eine Person in meinem Herzen gibt.."Er seufzte."Die ich zwar beschützen wollte,aber doch ignoriert habe...Nämlich dich!"(schmelz../..Das könnt er auch ruhig mal im Manga zu Ai sagen!..Oder meinetwegen auch zu mir!XDDDDDDDDDD)

"Ich wollte es irgendwie nicht wahr haben,dass Ran nach und nach aus meinem Herzen verschwunden ist..",sagte er und lächelte Shiho dabei etwas traurig an.

Shiho aber schwieg.Konnte das sein?Hat der große Meisterdetektiv gerade wirklich gesagt,dass er sich in sie verliebt hat?So richtig konnte Shiho es nicht glaube..Vorallem,weil sie sich öfters mal in die Haare gekriegt haben,als sie noch in ihren Kinderkörpern steckten.Sogar als Mörderin hatte er sie geschimpft.(Ich hab's auf Video!XDDDDDD..Ich hab's genau gesehen und gehört,ich bin Zeugin!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Shinichi dachte:"Sie sagt nichts..Ich bin wirklich ein Trottel!Ich hätte ihr nichts sagen dürfen..!"Er stand auf und begab sich in Richtung Ausgang,als Shiho plötzlich flüsterte:"Warte!"(Genau!Warte erstmal auf das,was jetzt kommt,Kudo!XDDD)Shinichi drehte sich um und schaute Shiho direkt in die Augen.Diese stand auf und ging zu ihm hin.Dann umarmte sie ihn sanft.Shinichi erschrak leicht,und wunderte sich über das,was Shiho da machte,aber er erwiderte die Umarmung.(Uiiiiii... / ..Wie kawaiiiiiiiii!)

Shiho drückte ihn fest an sich."Ich liebe dich auch,Shinichi...",flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.(seufz..Wie süß../..Na ja,ich hab wohl so'n Tick für Romantik!XDDDD)Shinichi musste lächeln.(Ach ja,musste er?XDDDDDDDD..Oh je,ich glaub,ich lass meine Kommentare,ok?(..'')Auch Shiho musste lächeln.Sie war glücklich,denn sie hatte sich nichts anderes sehnlicher gewünscht,als das Shinichi ihre Gefühle erwidern wurde.(Happy End,juhu! / )

Er blickte sie an und flüserte:"Aishiteru".Nachdem er das sagte,küsste er sie zärtlich.(...schmelz,umfliegAhhhh...Wie süüüüüüüüüüüüüüüß!)Shiho erschrak ein wenig,aber erwiderte dann.(freu..Na endlich!Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert!XDD)Kurze Zeit später löst Shiho den Kuss."Aishiteru mo...!",flüsterte sie ebenfalls.(Ach ja.."Aishiteru mo" heißt "Ich liebe dich auch"XDDDDDD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende! / 

Herrje...So viel Romantik auf einmal vertrag ich echt nich!

umkippz

herzstillstand

Bis bald!-


End file.
